Caught onehanded
by The demon duo
Summary: Hiruma finds out that being right-handed and breaking one's right arm don't go well together. Hints of onesided youichixsena, and lime. Ye be warned.


**Chapter 1: Caught onehanded**

* * *

_**Caught onehanded**_

**Oneshot!**

_This is an eyeshield 21 fanfiction, and it was made by the Demon duo. _

**WARNING:** This story contains sexual material which some younger users might find offensive. If you are under 18 and don't have permission to read this, please go back right now.

**WARNING II:** This story contains spoilers from the Manga up to chapter 280. please don't read this of you haven't read those chapters yet and care about being spoiled. 

* * *

Youichi growled in frustration as he slumped down on the seat behind his desk in the American Football Club Shed. He was beyond annoyed. The situation with his right arm was simply becoming unbearable. The first day, which he had spent in the hospital, had almost seemed bearable. But now the things he realised to be impossible were becoming too much of a nuisance to ignore...

Flashback

Youichi strode through the hallway, demonic grimace on his face as always. Usually, that look meant trouble for the first one who dared to cross his path. But today, it meant something else. Today, it meant haste and torture. For himself, that is.

Why, you ask? The answer is simple.

Youichi had to go to the bathroom.

'Now, that as a concept can't be so bad...' you might think. But oh, how wrong you are... You see, most guys use the same hand they write with, their dominating hand, to coordinate with when they go o the bathroom. And that, to Youichi, was a horrible problem.

Because his right hand was broken. Which meant he could not aim.

With this in mind he had postponed this visit to the bathroom as long as he could, hoping to find a moment when no one was there. And luckily for him there was no one there when he arrived. Cursing about his bad luck he entered the bathroom and kicked the door shut. No need for delicacy here... He awkwardly unzipped his fly with his left hand and tried, at least, to take aim.

It didn't work.

...

Walking around in American Football uniform wouldn't be so bad, just for today...

Flashback end

Youichi growled once more as he remembered this situation. It had been insanely difficult to get to the shed withut being seen by anyone in the halways, and the changing had given him more trouble than he'd appreciated. Especially when Suzuna came in when he had just managed to pull down his pants. He had cursed wickedly at her and threatened to shoot her, which just mae her wink at him and quickly skate out of the room. It was not something he cared to remember. But if it would help him get rid of his current situation, he would gladly relive it all day.

Because the problem he was facing now was even more immense than the one he'd had before.

Youichi grunted and fidgeted in his chair. Cursed Chibi! Why in hell's name did he have to run into the Chibi in the showers today? He'd just been checking the dressing rooms to see if some guy he was trying to blackmail was there, when suddenly the shower door opened, and he got an eyeful of a very naked and dripping wet Sena. And seeing the person you are in love with in such a state, dear readers... that does something to you. Something snaps, you could say. In this case, it was Youichi's iron control over his libido.

So here he was now, sporting a rather uncomfortable erection and utterly unable to get rid of it, what with just his left hand at his disposal.

Youichi sighed. He could not walk around like this... his football uniform would show the bulge too prominently. He needed to get this over with before the end of today's classes, because he refused to show this side of him to his team.

He decided, after careful deliberation, to take the guess. No one would come here during school hours, and this would be an effective way to get used to doing things with his left hand.

Slowly, carefully, he unzipped his pants, and opened the button. He wriggled them off and sat back down on the chair. His erection sprang up. When he carefully touched it with his left hand, a shiver of pleasure ran up his back, and his breathing went faster. He hadn't realised he needed it this badly.

He started stroking, up and down, slowly. He couldn't move really fast with his left hand, and this annoyed him to no end. He did not give up, however. He really, desperately needed this release.

He clumsily pinched the tip, and winced when it proved to be too hard. He then settled for just stroking, helplessly bucking into his own hand. His breathing sped up, his moans and pants became louder, but were still hardly audible. This situation made him lose his cool, he realised, without really caring.

At this point it needs to be said that Youichi never really loses control over himself. He just... slips up. These slip-ups only occur sporadically, whem frustrating situations forced his hand, as you could put it.

"Oh gods..." He whispered. The teasing slowness of his left hand was driving him mad. His hips bucked and shook uncontrollably, but he couldn't come. The friction was not enough.

* * *

Mamori walked through the silent hallways of the school. Everyone was in their respective classroom, so no one was out there now. Her class had a free period, to do some work by themselves. But the boys in her class were rather noisy, so she had decided to take her books and go study in the american football club shed, which she figured would be empty at this time of the day.

She rounded a corner and went down the stairs to the back door of the school. When she got outside, she stopped on the stairs for a moment to enjoy the breeze. Then down she went, into the school's back yard, and crossed the football field to go to the shed...

* * *

Youichi shivered uncontrollably, his breath hitched; his left hand finally provided the friction he needed. Who would have thought that knowing how to handle guns would be useful at a time like this...

"A-ahn..." He moaned softly, breathlessly, as he stroked himself to completion. But just as he was about to come, the doorhandle tilted downward, and someone entered the shed...

Youichi cursed, but was unable to hold himself back anymore. Biting his cheek to hold back the moan, he came all over himself. He then slumped forward for a moment, breathless and unable to move, an uncharacteristic feeling of terror coursing through his body. When he recovered, he felt outraged and moertified. With grim determination he looked up at the person in the doorway, preparing himself to give them a piece of his post-coital mind...

* * *

Mamori reached for the doorhandle, but frowned when she heard a noise. It had sounded like a whimper, and it had come from within the shed...

She shook her head. No one would be here at this time of the day. She grabbed the doorhandle and opened the door.

The first thing she heard was a curse, then a stiffled growl. And her eyes widened at the sight before her.

Behind the desk sat Hiruma Youichi, his face flushed, his breathing laboured. His left hand, the one not carried in a mitella around his neck, was below the table, and it was MOVING. When she entered he cursed, then trembled violently and arched slightly backward in his seat as his face, contorted, flushed even more. He then slumped forward slightly, his hair obscuring his face. When he looked up, his look was chilling, and his face was bright red, even more so than before.

Mamori blushed heatedly when she realised what she had just witnessed. Hiruma Youichi, the quarterback from hell, had been... m-m... masturbating? But why here? And why now?

Mamori didn't know, and she didn't really want to know. But common courtesy told her this; she should apologise immediately.

Which is exactly what she did.

"Hiruma-kun... I'm so sorry... " She stammered, as she turned her face away from the quarterback. "I should have knocked first, I.."

"Go away, fucking manager." Youichi's voice was deadly quiet. "Go away, and don't come back."

"Hiruma-kun, I didn't mean... I didn't mean to intrude on your privacy... I'm so sorry, please forgive me." She pleaded, still not looking at him.

"I can't." Came Youichi's cold reply. His heart was hammering in his chest and he felt horrible, about he seeing him when he was vulnerable, but also about the effect that this was having on him. "I cannot forgive you for seeing me like this."

"Hiruma-kun..."

No response but a strangled sound, and then another. Mamori couldn't help it, she turned her head to look at Hiruma's face.

Then she realised he was crying.

Tears were running freely down his cheeks, which were still flushed from earlier.

"I said go away!" Youichi yelled furiously."I don't want you took look at me when I'm like this!" He closed his eyes, wishing that none of this had ever happened. He heard a scraping noise, and looked up to see the door close. Mamori sat with her back against it.

"I won't tell anyone, if that's what you're worried about." She said. "And I won't tell anyone that you cried either. That would be too low. So don't beat yourself up over this."

Youichi snorted. "Sure, you would say that." He snarled angrily at the closed door. "Who are you to talk?"

"The manager of this team, that's who." Mamori replied. "I'm not blind, Hiruma-kun. I see what you worry about. I see how hard you try to get all the best for the team, I see how you beat yourself up to get better, and I most definitely see your love for the team. And..." here she hesitated. "I see the way you look at Sena as well."

Youichi started, and almost hit his knees on the desk. "Do you now, fucking manager?" He muttered, but not too loudly. He hadn't realised that she could see so much of him. He needed to be more careful, plan his strategies even more secretively...

"I do." Mamori replied. "I haven't told anyone. Not even Sena himself. That's your responsibility. It's just... I never told them about the sacrifices you make to get the team where it is now. I will not destroy the image they have of you. I would never."

Youichi sighed. "I know." he said. "I know that. It's more that I... destroyed your image of me now. I am no longer in control here."

"That is not true." Mamori argued. "My opinion on you has not changed. You must have had your reasons to do... such a thing here, during school hours. I believe that, since you never do anything without a reason. But the fact that you do it is no news to me. All guys do it. Now I just know..." Here she blushed. "What you look like right after. Nothing else has changed."

"I have no choice but to accept this, now do I?" Youichi sighed. "I will believe you, and keep you to your word. And now, if you would get away from there? I'd like a little privacy around here."

Mamori smiled, although Youichi couldn't see that. She got up and walked a few feet further, towards a bench near the path. There she settled to wait for Youichi Hiruma, the man whom she had come to view in an entirely different light.

* * *

Youichi stayed perfectly still for a moment, then decided there was no ue in stalling. He cleaned himself with some tissues, then pulled up his pnts, with conciderable difficulty. As soon as he'd gotten his pants on, he picked up his gun from the floor, breathed in deeply and exited the shed. He noticed that Mamori hadn't left, as he had hoped she would. She had moved on to a bench instead, a few feet away from where he stood. She was deliberately not looking in his direction, but he could sense her alertness.

"Oi, fucking manager!" Youichi called, but he didn't look at her. He was, dare he admit it, too embarrassed for that.

"Yes, Hiruma-kun?" She replied calmly.

"Thanks." He mumbled.

"Don't mention it." She answered as she stood up and swiped the dirt from the back of her skirt. "I will not betray you, you have my word. And now we should go; we have classes to attend."

With that, she walked away, leaving a silent Youichi behind.

"Oh and by the way..." She spoke over her shoulder, nonchalantly, without really looking at Youichi's face. "Sena likes you. A lot."

Youichi wondered briefly if he would strangle the girl or hug her.

He settled for joyed gunfire.

_~Fin_

* * *

Ya-Ha! We hope you liked it :).

And just to get this out of the way, because people have been telling us this: Yes, we know that both Hiruma and Mamori are out of character. And guess what? We did it on purpose. We tried to keep them as much in-character as we could, but when such a scene gets stuck in your head, you have to write it down. No matter if that means making characters slightly OOC.

It's just entertainment, people. Please, just read and enjoy. If you have constructive criticism, please share it. If you are only here to brag about your ES21 knowledge or to flame and bitch, please leave. This site is meant to share stories and to improve your writing abilities, to share your tricks with others and to work together to get better.

That means it is NOT a place to spam other people's reviews or inboxes with unsupported criticism.

Having said this... this is a re-written version, because the old one was lacking in style.

Xx Komiyan & Dark Mousy


End file.
